FIG. 10 is a schematic view showing the configuration of a power output apparatus for a vehicle which is described in patent literature 1. As shown in FIG. 10, the power output apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes an engine 6, a motor 7, a battery which supplies electric power to the motor 7 (not shown), a first speed changing portion which is connected to the engine 6 via a first clutch 41 and which includes a third-speed gear pair 23, a fifth-speed gear pair 25 and a first-speed shifter 51 and a second speed changing portion which is connected to the engine 6 via a second clutch 42 and which includes a second-speed gear pair 22, a fourth-speed gear pair 24 and a second-speed shifter 52. The power of at least one of the engine 6 and the motor 7 is inputted to the first speed changing portion, and the power of the engine 6 is inputted into the second speed changing portion. The driving with the odd numbered speed gears and the EV driving can be effected through the first speed changing portion, and the driving with the even numbered speed gears can be effected through the second speed changing portion. The speed change can be effected by changing the clutch engagement between the first clutch 41 and the second clutch 42. In the event that it is determined that the gradient of a road surface on which this vehicle is driven is equal to or greater than a threshold, a limit value of torque outputted by the motor 7 in driving the vehicle with the power of the motor 7 only is set as a torque limit value which is greater than a normal one within the scope of a maximum torque. As a result, for example, when the vehicle is driven in the EV driving mode on an ascending slope, the acceleration requirement and the improved fuel economy can both be satisfied.